


"Did it hurt? When you fell out of heaven? || Sprace

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: Spot Conlon never liked parties. He simply did not get it. Getting drunk with a bunch of people you did not know, so drunk you could not remember what happened the next morning. Nah, he rather hung out with a group of friends, an Xbox and some beers. But Mush had managed to convince him, again, to join him at a party and Spot had regretted it since they entered the house of this unknown student.





	"Did it hurt? When you fell out of heaven? || Sprace

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying something called: Sprace Sunday where I upload a Sprace fic every sunday, ofcourse this will depend on my school and work and all. But I’m giving it a try!

Racetrack Higgins had decided to make the most of his time at college, which in his case meant his fourth party in his first week of attending college. He had no clue how he had ended up on this particular party, but so far, he enjoyed it. When he had left for college, like the rest of his friends, he had promised to take it easy. Since his entire ‘squad’ had split up, everyone one a different college across the country, he had no one to look after him, keep him from pushing his boundaries. And even though he always claimed he did not need anyone to look after him at parties, he knew that if Jack was nearby he would never have been this drunk. But the party was nice, the girls hot and the boys even hotter. College life was good for Race. 

Spot Conlon never liked parties. He simply did not get it. Getting drunk with a bunch of people you did not know, so drunk you could not remember what happened the next morning. Nah, he rather hung out with a group of friends, an Xbox and some beers. But Mush had managed to convince him, again, to join him at a party and Spot had regretted it since they entered the house of this unknown student. In barely a few minutes he had lost Mush, who most likely was flirting with some girl in a corner. The only good side of this party was that they had good beer, he liked that. 

Race had lost count on how many drinks he had, not that he cared. He had seated himself on the kitchen counter, the red cup in his hand and a snack bowl nearby. Race could not wish for more. There was a girl leaning against the counter, telling him about her study and even though it sounded interesting and she was really pretty, Race was bored of her already. Maybe she was too flirty for her own good, or he was just not in the mood for it, but she could not keep his attention. Race’s eyes were already wandering through the kitchen, observing the other people who were walking in and out. He downed his red cup, placing it down on the counter, his hands resting on the cold marble. 

When the door of the kitchen opened again, Race was sure he just died and went to heaven, even though he was convinced he would end up in hell. Because what walked through that door could be nothing less than an angel. The angel had dark hair, deep brown eyes and Race could clearly see his biceps through the sleeves of his shirt. The angel was a bit shorter then he always had expected, but the way the boy walked and stood made him look way bigger. Race had to hold on to the counter, making sure he would not fall off, as he watched how the boy made his way through the kitchen, moving towards a snack bowl. 

Spot at one point had given up on looking for Mush, and instead had made his way through the house, observing different sets of people. People always intrigued him, the motivation behind their choices, maybe that is why he had decided to study Psychology. After having seen nearly every room in the house, Spot went towards the kitchen, hoping it would be a bit quieter there, and thank god, he had not been wrong. Even though there were still many people in the kitchen, the door shut out the music of the living room, and the people kept their conversations soft. Here he could wait until Mush was ready to leave.

Race could not take his eyes of the angel, he simply couldn’t. He did not even notice the girl leaving, most likely hurt by his sudden interest in someone else. She did leave behind an almost full red cup. Race grabbed it of the counter, downing it in second before he jumped on the floor. For a second he grabbed hold of the counter again, as the world spun around him, and for that second, he would have admitted that he needed someone to watch him at parties. But as soon as he was steady again he regained his confidence. The blonde boy ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look his best. He made his way towards his angel, stepping in front of him, his elbow leaning on the counter.  
“Hey,” he said, a smirk on his lips. “Is that a mirror in your pocket? ‘Because I can see myself in your pants,” If you would ask Race the next morning why he choose this particular opening line, he would not have an answer, but for now it seemed like a great way to impress this angel. He was not sure what he did wrong, but the angel did not seem impressed by his opening line.  
“Are you drunk?” well that was not the reaction he was hoping for. The accent of the angel was heavier than he expected. Racetrack switched his weight on his other leg. “Is there a good answer to the question?” the smirk stayed on his lips. Race had a way of talking himself out of everything, and he was very aware of that. His angel shrugged, grabbing a hand full of crisps.  
“Do you have a name? Or can I call you angel?” he continued his quest on impressing the angel. The angel sighed, almost annoyed. “Spot,” he then said, not asking Race’s name or even giving him anything to continue on.  
“Well Spot, I’m Race. Very nice to meet you,” He shuffled a bit closer to the boy, who was now eating the crisps. Spot had one eyebrow raised as he watched Race. “Do you have anyone who can take you home?”  
“No, but I would not mind going home with you,” Race smirk grew, as he got sure he was impressing the boy. He even reached to grab a crisp out of Spot’s hand, popping it in his mouth. “Yeah, I should take you home,” Spot sighed. “Let me find Mush, don’t move,” With those words he walked out of the kitchen. Race let out a whiny sigh, leaning on the counter. He started to doubt if he had made an impression, maybe he had scared his angel off. But he still got hope when Spot returned to the kitchen, a coat over his arm. “Do you live on campus?”  
Race had trouble biting back another flirty comment and just nodded. “Good, then we can walk, did you bring a coat?” this time Race shook his head, almost looking like a little child with his curls moving around on his head. Spot sighed softly, grabbing his arm. “Please don’t throw up,” he muttered, almost dragging Race out of the house.  
Race tried a bunch of different pick-up lines while they walked towards his dorm. And they kept getting worse and worse. When they reached his dorm door Race unlocked the door, but before he opened it, he leaned against it. “Your body is a wonderland and I’d like to be Alice,” was his last shot. This one earned him a chuckle of his angel. “Just sleep it off,” Spot grinned. Race couldn’t keep in a small pout before he pushed open his door. “Wait a second, angel,” he smirked at Spot as he headed into his dorm. He found a pencil and a piece and paper and scribbled down his phone number, before he walked back towards Spot. “Call me, angel,” he shoved the paper in Spot’s hands. “It was very very nice meeting you, Spot,”  
“Drink some water, Race, I’ll see you later,”


End file.
